


Firebird

by ArvaAce



Series: Vitam Voce [2]
Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Background Relationships, Deals with Fae, Hey its been like two years but time to post sth new again I guess, Hopefully next fic more soon this time, Other, Self-Discovery, Student of Elsewhere - Freeform, Third-Person Perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArvaAce/pseuds/ArvaAce
Summary: Another little story about a random student at Elsewhere. I made this and my other one part of a series less because they are actually connected (maybe thats something for the future) and more just to sort of... collect them under one name.Feel free to come talk to me on Twitter @ArvaAce!
Relationships: None
Series: Vitam Voce [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862677
Kudos: 5





	Firebird

Wings of flame can warm a heart, or burn it to cinders. But that was just another risk that Phoenix would have to take here, at Elsewhere.

Her fiery red hair was flowing down her head, cut short at the base of her neck. Something within her body, just under the shoulderblades, hurt like hell. The light of the candles that were arranged in a circle around her lit up her form in a dim glow, bright enough to see brilliant blue eyes sparkle and light her hair aflame, but too dark to make out any details. Phoenix took a deep breath.

_Phoenix_ , she thought, _thats my name now, here._

Not for the first time, the thought crossed her mind that it might have been too close to herself, that there was too much of her true self in it. So far though, it did not seem like anyone tried to use that against her. If someone had, and it worked... she shuddered at the thought. She had seen what had happened to those freshmen who did not believe the rumors, the whispers, the advice from older students.

_Came back twisted and bent, if they returned at all. Some were probably still there, at the courts._ _Well, not like I'm one to talk, considering what I'm doing here._

Another deep breath, and a sigh. She checked the circle one last time. Salt lines looked good, unbroken. Candles had plenty of life left in them and there was no wind to blow them out. It was time to speak the words. Or at least, think them. That was enough.

_Heed me, spirits of old. Neighbors of the courts, I invite you. Come to me, see me, lay my being bare and make me what I am, so I may see the face of truth. Be my mirror, like polished silver, grant me sight to see myself._

A minute passes and nothing happens. Another, still nothing. Another three pass. And then, like a whisper on the wind, Phoenix hears something. She hears no words, rather they appear in her mind.

_It is done. Look into the lake when the sun rises at your back and you will see. And then, you will have to pay the price. You will sink something dear to you into the lake and leave it there, forever._

Phoenix took another deep breath. Alright. That was not the worst price to pay. That was manageable. That is, if she chose the right thing. Something, that in the eyes of the neighbors, was worth their services. She would have to think hard about that.

After another few minutes standing in the circle, for safety, she stepped out. Cleaned up the candles, the salt, the wax that had dripped to the floor. She went back to her room in the dorm, made sure the wards were up, gave her already sleeping roommate-become-girlfriend a good night kiss on the forehead and went to bed herself. Her dreams made the price of her request as clear as her brilliant blue eyes. The neighbors wanted the only thing she had brought from home, a necklace made of an iron chain, with a single ruby and a orange-red feather, not unlike Phoenix's hair, attached to it. She had gotten it as a present for her... what was it, fifth birthday? She didn't even remember, that's how long she had it for. It was a hard bargain, but maybe, if she could finally see who she really was... it might be worth it.

So she went to the lake, before the campus woke up, chain in hand and ready for sunrise.

_And she saw, and two brilliant vermillion wings burned to life in the light, and she sank the chain._

_They say that if your tragedy is great enough, Phoenix might cry for you and give you her tears in exchange for your story. Her tears heal all things, but take care. Never look at her wings, or your heart will burn to cinders._


End file.
